


Stammering, An Arcade, and an In The Rain Kiss

by Meaninglesstar



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hinted SeroMina, Kirishima is an oblivious dork, M/M, Misunderstandings that get resolved, kirikami - Freeform, krkm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar
Summary: Kaminari likes Kirishima, he knows that. But when Kirishima invites him to go to the arcade after school, Kaminari begins to question if Kirishima might like him back.
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kirishima Eijirou/Kaminari Denki
Kudos: 25
Collections: KiriKami MiniBang 2020!





	Stammering, An Arcade, and an In The Rain Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bang fic for #KiriKamiBang2020 (or is it 2021- uh-)
> 
> My first KiriKami focused fic! I’m so excited for you guys to read it, do tell me what you think owo

Sitting in the common room with Kirishima, Mina, Sero, Midoriya and Todoroki, Kaminari couldn’t help but stare at the redhead. His smile was warm like a summer’s day, eyes shimmering with excitement like a child opening a gift on Christmas Morning. It was refreshing to watch his best friend make jokes with him and the others, smiling at Kaminari as he noticed him staring. 

“Hey man! What is it? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?” 

He began to touch his sharp edged teeth. Kaminari laughed along with Mina. Shaking his head and taking Kirishima’s hand from his mouth, he gently placed it down before awkwardly sliding his hands in his pockets.

“You’re good,” he assured him. Kirishima tilted his head before shrugging, continuing the conversation Kaminari assumed had been going on before. He could watch that boy talk forever, and yet it was times where he didn’t talk that was almost even more special. 

The glances, the slight smiles, the soft laughs. It was all so mesmerizing, taking Kaminari down into a territory he’d only seen in movies and rumored among classmates. 

Crushing on your best friend. 

It hadn’t been new per se, he’d felt this way for a while. Kirishima was always fun to hang around, comforting whoever needed it, just a perfect guy. Well Kaminari thought so anyway. He couldn’t help his eyes as they glanced at the boy’s lips. His face burned with a blush, his eyes closing for a moment. A warm hand touched his wrist. 

“Hey, you okay?” Kirishima asked. Kaminari opened his eyes and saw his crush’s crimson ones staring into his, his smile soft and caring. 

“I’m fine, thank you,” he whispered. His friend nodded and turned back to their other friends, Kaminari standing up. 

“Where are you going?” his sharp toothed friend called out. Kaminari turned and saw Kirishima looking at him, his expression curious. 

“Just going to go take a nap, I’m  _ really _ tired ,” he explained; smiling and rubbing the back of his neck, hoping the redhead wouldn’t push any further.

“Oh, okay! You get some good rest, okay man?” 

Kaminari nodded,waving to his friends before hurrying up the steps and slipping into his dorm room. His breathing came in short, quiet pants.   
  
“Kirishima,” he whispered to himself; his hand to his heart, “You’re something special.”

Sliding into his bed,he closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep, only to be woken up by what felt like seconds later by his alarm. 

“Five more minutes,” Kaminari yawned. He opened his mustard colored eyes slightly; the time blinked at him, “School, why do I have to go to school?”

Sitting upright, the blonde stretched, his hair falling into his eyes. Kaminari sighed before standing up and walking slowly to his bathroom. Grabbing a comb, he parted his hair, the slight bang he had going on appearing once again. He smiled at his reflection. He stared at his pajamas, grabbing a toothbrush with toothpaste, rushing out into the closet, trying to grab an outfit as he brushed his teeth. 

Jumping as he yanked his pants onto his leg, he clattered the floor, having tripped on his own two feet. His eyes squeezed shut in pain as he laid there.

“Today’s going to be great,” he muttered; rolling his eyes as he sat up reluctantly, he held his back, “Just great.”

A knock hit his door; Kaminari was confused, standing up and walking over to the door, opening it and seeing his redheaded crush in front of him smiling.    
  
“Hey! Are you okay? I heard a clatter-”

“You’re not even on this floor, was it that loud?” Kaminari cut him off; wondering why he was in front of him, not that he minded. 

“Oh, uh right, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the arcade after school today,” Kirishima exclaimed; his eyes shimmering with excitement, teeth sharp as he smiled wide.

“Arcade? With you?” he asked quietly; Kirishima nodded.

“It should be fun don’t you think?”

Kaminari opened his mouth; shutting it just as quickly before just bobbing his head up and down, his friend grinning even bigger. 

“ _ Oh _ by the way, since I’m here, do you want to walk to class with me?” his crush whispered; the blonde now suspecting something was off.

“Don’t you walk to class with Bakugou?” his mouth twisted. Kirishima nodded his head and waved his hands, it was sending mixed signals. 

“We  _ do  _ but Bakugou  _ probably  _ walked to the school by now since I said I was going to talk to you real quick,” the boy smiled; not at all looking hurt his best friend left him behind. 

“Huh,” he bit his lip before shrugging, “Sure, I guess we could walk together.”

Kirishima beamed, grabbing the blonde’s hand and pulling him, Kaminari having almost no time as he shut the door and ran in pace with Kirishima. His person of interest seemed to be slightly in the clouds, a dopey smile being on his face as he stopped in front of the school and looked at Kaminari, 

“We’re here,” he murmured; Kaminari couldn’t help but stare at the redhead’s face, there being a faint red on his cheeks, his smile sweet like a donut, eyes looking into his as he looked at them, red pouring into his. 

His breathing slowed; keeping eye contact with Kirishima, he felt a blush rise on his cheeks as Kirishima’s hand reached to his face. Touching his cheek; his slightly rough thumb brushed against it, Kaminari held his breath as if breathing the wrong way would ruin everything. The redhead’s hand lingered on his face, his eyes darting to his lips before pulling back. 

“Sorry man, you had toothpaste on your cheek,” he explained nervously; showing his thumb, a swipe of toothpaste on it. 

“Ah of course,” Kaminari mumbled, his blush that burned into his cheeks just signifying his embarrassment. What had he been expecting? This was  _ Kirishima. _

The boy who’d see a kiss as just a manly bonding experience. The one who most  _ definitely  _ had no feelings for him whatsoever. 

‘Fuck, he’s probably already kissed someone,’ Kaminari thought to himself; embarassed he even thought maybe they could have their first kiss together like it was a romance novel. 

The dopey expression Kirishima had had as he looked at him, it made his face burn with even more warmth as he thought about it. His heart jumped as he felt a hand touch his arm, Kaminari’s head jolting up to see his crush looking at him. 

“You okay?” he asked; his eyes searching his.

“Ah, yeah,” Kaminari lied; rubbing the back of his neck, “Just thinking about something.”

“I get that,” Kirishima replied softly. Kaminari wondered if he actually did, or if he was just saying it for sympathy sake. 

Nodding, he just walked forward. Kirishima held the door open for him, and the electric boy gave a quiet thank you before walking inside. The redhead caught up, walking alongside him. His cheeriness was adorable as he made motions with his hands as he babbled about training. 

“I don’t think I’ve battled you before actually,” the hardening boy teased; Kaminari shrugging and making finger guns with a smirk. 

“You couldn’t handle me, Red Riot,” he winked. Kirishima smiled.

“Oh? Is that a challenge, Charge Bolt?” he asked loudly, Kaminari shrugging once again. 

“Maybe it is, will you take it though?” the blonde replied just as loud; his crush nodded quickly. “Alright, we’ll spar.” 

Opening the door; Kaminari bowed.

“Until then, Red Riot,” he smiled, Kirishima mirroring him. 

“Until then, Charge Bolt,” Kirishima whispered huskily, his voice becoming deeper, his breath even coming off hotter, the two standing up and facing each other. Kirishima winked before entering the classroom. 

‘What was THAT?’ Kaminari rushed in; slipping into his seat, Kirishima sitting right next to him, ‘FUCK I forgot.’

He wiggled his legs. Kirishima bumped their legs together, smiling,    
  
“You seem on edge, you okay?” he whispered; Kaminari nodded so quickly he was surprised he didn’t give himself whiplash, “You know, I have something I do when I’m on edge in class.”

He pulled a small bag out of his pocket; handing it to him, Kaminari was confused, 

“What is this?” the blonde asked quietly. Kirishima looked forward towards Aizawa.

“Candy,” he explained, his eyes glancing over at him, a warm smile on his lips, “Try it, trust me.”

“But what’ll you do if you’re on edge during class?” he replied; Aizawa looked over at them. Kaminari stared at his notebook. 

“I’ve got you, man, I’m sure that won’t happen,” the redhead smiled; Kaminari blushed once again, his face feeling as if he’d been kissed by the sun, “Besides, I want you to be okay.”

‘I want you,’ he repeated in his head, opening the bag and sliding a candy in his mouth. Chewing on the gummy, he smiled as Kirishima watched him, giving a thumbs up before looking back at Aizawa, ‘This is going to be a long day.’ 

The class period went on like a turtle down every grocery store aisle, Kaminari groaning as he stared at his empty notebook, slamming his head against the desk.

“Hey,” Kirishima whispered; nudging his arm, Kaminari; turning towards him, cheek pressed against the desk, “Ask to go to the bathroom in 10 minutes.”   
  
“Huh-” Kirishima squeezed his hand, smiling.

“Trust me,” he whispered before standing up and leaving the classroom. The blonde watched the clock, glancing over as he felt someone stare at him. 

His eyes met Bakugou’s; carmine watching his, smile surprisingly  _ not  _ scary as an inaudible laugh left his lips. Kaminari was confused. 

“What?” he whispered; Bakugou was still smiling, his hands pointing to his wrist, “Wrist?”

‘Time,’ he mouthed, Kaminari glancing back at the clock and seeing that ten minutes had passed.

How did he- 

Kaminari shot his hand up. Aizawa nodded quietly, and the blonde walked past Bakugou. “How did you-”

“He’s waiting for you,” Bakugou whispered, looking down at his notebook that was full of notes, “ _ Go _ .”

Kaminari thanked him. He rushed out of the door and into the hallway, a cool breeze touching his face as the door closed behind him, his chest heaving as he breathed a bit heavier. His eyes searched the hall. 

“Where am I supposed to go?” he murmured. His questions was answered as he felt something hit his cheek. Kaminari turned to see it’d been a paper plane. He bent down and picked it up. 

‘Go down the hall to your right, I’m waiting for you. K.E.’ it read. 

‘Kirishima-’ he thought, turning to where the plane had come from and walking down the hallway, clenching the paper in his hand. 

Stopping at the end of the hall, he felt someone watching him. Kaminari turned and saw his redheaded best friend waving, his smile warmer than a heat lamp, the blonde sighing softly as he watched Kirishima walk up to him. 

“So- what are we doing out here?” he asked. Kirishima smiled and held his hand out, Kaminari taking it without hesitation. Kirishima seemed slightly surprised. 

“I was  _ going  _ to ask if you trust me then you’d take my hand but you kinda just went for it,” he blabbered on to himself; Kaminari nodding and smiling as the redhead in front of him blushed a bright red. 

“Of course, I already trust you,” he laughed softly. Kirishima’s stare was beautiful as his eyes sparkled, making that same dopey expression he’d had that morning. His lips parted as he opened his mouth to say something, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Ah, of course,” he replied sweetly, squeezing his hand, “Let’s go, shall we?”

“Go? Go where?” Kaminari asked. The redhead didn’t respond, the two walking down the hall and out of the school, going around the back, stopping to see a small garden in front of them, it only possibly having a hundred flowers, it being full of other things like vegetables and fruits.

“What is this place?” Kaminari couldn’t help but ask; his eyes focused on a pretty blue flower, biting his lip as he felt his crush’s gaze on him. 

“It’s the school garden,” Kirishima explained, smiling and walking over to the flower Kaminari had been staring at, plucking it rather gently from the ground, holding it in his hand for a moment before turning to him, “For you.”

Blinking, he held his hand out, taking the flower from him and holding it to his chest.

“Thank you,” he smiled, twirling the small blue daisy, his mustard colored eyes watching it delicately. 

Kirishima’s crimson stare felt hot on his skin. Kaminari tried not to look up at him, before finally giving into the curiosity and glancing upward, blush spreading along Kirishima’s face as their eyes locked, his eyes darting away immediately. 

‘Huh, he  _ almost  _ seems embarrassed,’ he couldn’t help but think; feeling a warm hand on his, Kirishima holding a hairclip, the boy smiling at him. 

“May I?”

Kaminari nodded; the redhead took the flower from his hand, wrapping the stem around the clip before clamping it into the blonde’s hair, his hands fumbling in his pockets. Pulling out a phone; he snapped a few pictures, Kaminari smiling awkwardly.   
  
“Why are you taking pictures of me?”

“So I can show you how you look right now,” he explained, holding the phone out and showing him the photos. 

His skin seemed to shimmer in the sunlight in every photo, the angles being nothing less than mesmerizing as Kaminari’s blue flower gleamed in the light, it’s pale blue giving off such a pop of color to his white school uniform shirt. His eyes looked into the camera in the last picture, his curiosity clear on his face, lips glistening as if he’d been wearing lip gloss. 

He looked so beautiful. 

“Breathtaking right?”

“Huh?” the words got Kaminari off guard, confused what Kirishima had meant. 

“The sunlight, it really brings the whole photo together don’t you think?” the redhead smiled; Kaminari nodding quietly, removing the flower and clip from his hair. 

‘Of course he couldn’t have meant  _ me’ _ he thought to himself, handing the boy the clip back. “We should get back to class, Aizawa is waiting for us.” 

Walking away, the flower fell from his hand, Kaminari not daring to look back at it as he continued to walk forward, leaving the moment they’d had behind as if it never happened. Not even waiting for Kirishima to walk alongside him, the blonde opened the door into the school and entered the building, the cool air leaving as he closed it behind him. 

He walked into the classroom, sitting into his seat without looking at anyone, knowing Bakugou was staring at him, his eyes dead on the desk, not even flinching as the door opened. Whispers filled the room. Aizawa shut them down immediately but Kaminari had already heard them all. 

“What happened between those two?”

“Did one of them reject the other one?”

“I wonder if they’re still even friends.” 

Useless to even pay attention to such words to begin with; the blonde didn’t move at all, not even as he felt his crush staring at him. Eyes were all on him and Kaminari couldn’t care less, let them stare. 

The bell rang and Kaminari didn’t stand; neither did Kirishima. The room was quiet as their classmates whispered their sorries and gave their cheers, not knowing the situation, but still trying their best. Mina rushed over and hugged the two boys, Kaminari giving her a soft pat on her back as he indulged the hug. 

The classroom became empty, only consisting of Aizawa, Bakugou, Kirishima and Kaminari. The electric boy finally stood up; Kirishima no longer looked at him as he glanced, the redhead looking ashamed, if anything. 

His crimson eyes were down at his hands. Bakugou looked back and forth between the two, seemingly confused whether one of them would talk to each other. Finally making the decision to stand up, he walked over to Kaminari. “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure,” he responded immediately. Kirishima’s head shot up, his hand darting for Bakugou’s, holding it. 

“Bakugou-”

‘Oh was that how it was?’ Kaminari sighed quietly; turning towards the door and holding the handle, “I’ll be waiting for you then.”

He heard whispered conversations as he closed the door, Kirishima’s last clear sentence being, ‘Bakugou, you don’t have to do this for me, I can fix it myself man.’ 

Fix what?   


Kaminari wanted to slam his fists against the door, his back to it as it opened, not wanting to show  _ any  _ sign he cared, though he did. If Kirishima liked Bakugou he’d let it happen, he’d support them just like friends were supposed to. Like friends-

“Dunce Face.”

“Kacchan,” he turned, staring into those carmine eyes of his. “Why did you want to talk to me?” 

“You and Shitty Hair. Something happened between you two, right?” he said, almost sure of it; Kaminari sighed loudly, “I take it that I’m right.” 

“Maybe you are, why’s it matter?” Kaminari sniffed, ready for Bakugou to say something about how he didn’t want this to tear their friendship or something. 

“Sh- Kirishima cares about you ya know.”

“I could say the same about you,” he snapped, his eyes narrowing slightly, “What are you getting at exactly?”

“You’re mad at me.” 

“No, I’m not,” Kaminari said truthfully, exhaling as he shook his head. “I’m mad at myself and taking it out on you, I’m sorry man.”

Bakugou opened his mouth; sighing quietly before nodding. 

“I get it, truly, it’s just- agh you two,” he grumbled, shaking his head before laughing, “You two are dorks.” 

“Hey!” the honey blonde interjected; crossing his arms, “I’m not that big of a dork.” 

Bakugou shrugged, kicking the door open. 

“I don’t know what you two fought over but I know you both care for each other, now, go in there- and make up,” he instructed. 

Kaminari’s jaw dropped slightly, nodding. 

“Fine.” He followed Bakugou in, their friend giving him a thumbs up, sliding into his seat. 

Kaminari took a deep breath, walking over to his own seat. Aizawa stood up and left quietly. The room was quiet enough that his footsteps echoed, his dijon mustard colored eyes staring at the floor as he moved forward. Touching the back of his seat; Kaminari pulled at it, slipping into the seat. 

“Uh- Uhm,” he tucked his bottom lip into his mouth and under his top teeth, sucking in a breath, “Hey, can we talk?” 

He didn’t get a response at first, the high schooler unsure he should be prying, his fingertips reaching out to touch the redhead’s shoulder, holding it as he grasped onto it. 

“Kirishima? Are you okay?” 

Kirishima’s hand touched his, his crush looking back and smiling, 

“Of course,” he replied, tapping the back of his hand. “When haven’t I been?” 

Kaminari raised his eyebrow; inquisitive. Kirishima’s jaw dropped, and the honey blonde held it up with his hand under his chin. 

“Seriously, when haven’t I been?” Kirishima repeated, Bakugou peeking over his shoulder and shaking his head, his eyes boring into Kaminari’s dijon mustard colored soul. 

“Joking, joking,” he laughed, waving his hand frantically, trying to give Bakugou the hint that he wasn’t going to pry and to please stop staring into his eyes with the intensity of a bulldog who hadn’t eaten in two weeks. 

Bakugou let up, sliding from behind him and out of the classroom, the school halls silent as the door shut. Kaminari turned back to look at Kirishima; the redhead’s eyes were glued to his phone screen.

“And… it’s time, come on,” his crush shot up, his hand held out as he continued to stare into the device, Kaminari taking it, Kirishima leading them out of the classroom and into the bare halls. 

‘Half day,’ he smiled, remembering. Kirishima dragging him, Kaminari almost tripping over his own feet, “Kirishima!”

Slipping out of the school, the boy fumbled out to the dormitory along the way, Kirishima not noticing as he continued to stare at his phone. What could he have been looking at? 

“Okay, I’m going to change and see you in 20 minutes,” Kirishima said; not looking up from his phone, typing quickly into it, “That cool, man?” 

Kaminari nodded, clearing his throat,

“Yeah yeah that’s fine- why are you changing?” he asked.

“Oh well I don’t want to go to the arcade in my uniform, Kaminari,” the redhead looked over his phone and at him, “Besides I’m pretty sure you’re going to wear something awesome so for me to just show up in my uniform- totally underwhelming man!” 

Kaminari hadn’t remembered their date. His quirk slightly sparked along his palms and wrists, nervousness shivering along his body, 

“Yeah yeah, perfect,” he blurted, rushing into the dorms, up the staircase and into his room, slamming the door shut and searching through his closet. “Whelming clothes, whelming clothes- dazzling, sparkling, cute! Going to wear something awesome..” 

Pulling a cashew vest, he slid it over his head, over his white uniform shirt. Slipping onto a matching pair of pants, Kaminari shimmied into the bathroom, peeking at his reflection, his big eyes staring back at him. His outfit was- classy, for an arcade. Kaminari was blushing at the idea that Kirishima would compliment him on how fancy he looked. 

Maybe they’d go out to eat after? He hoped so. 

Kaminari threw on black sneakers, taking them off just as quickly, slipping on light grey shoes instead, 

“Soft athletic. Nope that’s not how you say it,” he mumbled; holding his pointer finger to his lips, “Ass-thed-ic.. Aesthetic!” 

He nodded to himself; hearing a quiet knock on his door, the boy confused as he knew that Kirishima was a heavy knocker. Pulling the door open, he peered out, his eyes meeting midnight black ones, Kaminari standing up straighter. 

“Hey Sero.. what’s up?” he smiled, tapping on the doorframe as he brushed himself off.

“Kiri is downstairs, Mina asked me to come get you so we can all go, Bakugou’s already there,” Sero explained; looking him up and down, “You look nice.”

“Thank you.. Uhm, where are we going?” closing the door behind him, Kaminari began to walk with his friend. 

“Didn’t Kirishima tell you? We’re all going to the arcade together,” the dark haired boy stepped into the elevator, pressing the 1st floor button. 

‘Together?’

“Ah yeah of- of course I knew that,” the honey blonde lied, his smile faltering, “Why would it be anything else?”

The doors dinged open; sliding back into wherever elevator doors go, Kaminari walking alongside Sero until they entered the common room. Looking at the scene in front of them; Kirishima’s hand reaching out and wiping something off of Mina’s face, Kaminari slumped slightly, letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. 

‘Of course I-’ he cut off his own thoughts, closing his eyes, “Why did I think it would be anything else?” 

“You say something Kams?” Sero whispered. Kaminari shook his head as he opened his dimming eyes, his smile gone entirely. 

“Hey, you got him!” Kirishima exclaimed, jogging over to them. “You look perfect Kaminari.” 

Kaminari couldn’t even indulge in the happy feeling he’d been expecting to feel, giving a weak smile, no one seeming to notice. 

“Well since everyone’s here,” Mina clapped, grabbing at his wrist and Kirishima’s, dragging the both of them out of the dormitory, Sero keeping in pace with her perfectly. 

The two began to talk; Sero and Mina blabbering on, Kaminari’s eyes too focused on the floor to listen to their conversation. Bumping into someone; he looked up, Kirishima’s crimson red eyes meeting his. 

“We’re here,” the redhead announced, his voice soft to the point that Kaminari wasn’t sure if he was talking to the others. “You coming in, Kaminari?” 

The boy looked around; seeing the two were the only ones still outside of the arcade, Kaminari felt embarrassed that Kirishima actually  _ was  _ talking to him- because he was the only one outside. His crush opened the door. Looking at him with a hint of longing, he scurried in immediately, Kirishima closing it after them. 

“Hey,” Kirishima grabbed at his hand, Kaminari whipping his head back, eyes on his, “Uhm, sorry that I didn’t nudge you out of your- thing, earlier. Just thought you needed a minute, man.” 

Kirishima’s expression was shy as he looked away; pulling his hand from Kaminari, he sucked in a breath.

“Or maybe I was just imagining that you..” he trailed off, rubbing at his arm. 

“No, no I did, uh- thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah of course,” his best friend cleared his throat, “It’s what bros do.”

Kaminari nodded; digging his teeth into his bottom lip, looking around the neon themed arcade, his clothes reflected the colorful lights. His interest peaked. 

“You know, I think I could get farther than you in Pac-Man,” Kaminari interrupted the silence;.Kirishima grinned. “What? I can.” 

“I’d like to see that,” Kirishima ran his tongue along his top teeth, laughing as Kaminari’s eyes blew wide, “What? Already know I’m going to beat you?” 

“As If!” the blonde hummed, grabbing at his black hoodie sleeve, dragging him behind, “Come on, let me show you how it’s done!” 

Kirishima won. 

The two went from game to game, challenging each other at everything. Kaminari beat the hardening high schooler at a dance game, shooting game and claw machine. Kirishima  _ may  _ have won at basketball, skeeball, pinball, and the fear test where you stuck your hand into a box and didn’t jump back when you heard hisses and something snapped at you.

The neon lights shined on them as they did ‘Let’s Make A Deal’, Kaminari staring into the screen, his crush cheering him on.

“You got this! Just pick one, not the number one- maybe five, you know what six- no five, it’s got to be five,” Kirishima went back and forth with himself. Kaminari slammed his hand on five, the game announcing he’d won. “Which one did you pick?” 

“Five, definitely five,” Kaminari teased, smiling. “Thank you.”    


“U-Uh yeah, of course,” Kirishima stammered, looking behind them. “Oh look Mina, be right back.” 

He disappeared from his side before he could even respond, speaking to Mina, the girl’s honey eyes meeting his for a second as she glanced over, whispering something into the boy’s ear. 

“Wonder what they’re talking about,” Sero hummed behind him. Kaminari jumped. “Hey, I’m not dangerous, but Bakugou is- in skeeball. Almost hit me in the face when he swung it into the hole.. And I’m not helping- which one are you staring at?” 

“Me? Staring? No,” Kaminari denied, laughing awkwardly. “I don’t  _ stare _ , I look… not very long, yeah.” 

“Kirishima then hm?” 

“How did you-” 

“I’m observant,” Sero interjected, pointing to the two they were looking at. “I think he definitely feels the same.”    


“F-Feels the same? I don’t feel-”    


“In love?” Sero interrupted. Kaminari shook his head. “In like? Head over heels?”

“We’re just friends,” Kaminari scoffed and felt a soft tapping on his shoulder. “There’s no need to tap me Sero..” 

“I didn’t ta-” 

“Hey extras, we’re leaving,” Bakugou growled. “Mistake me for Plain Face again and you’ll know the arcade floor a lot more intimately.” 

Kaminari shuddered at the threat, giving Bakugou a playful glare, the blonde snapping his fingers.

“Glare at me later, we’ve got a reservation.” 

‘Reservation?’ 

Sero and Kaminari followed behind their angered friend. Kirishima and Mina were already at the door as they walked to it, the honey blonde taking a deep breath. Kirishima held the door open. Bakugou glanced back at Kaminari before whispering into Kirishima’s ear, throwing his hood on as he ran out into the rain. 

When did it begin to rain? 

Mina didn’t have a hoodie. She held a hand over her hair, Sero rushing to her side, not wearing a hoodie either.

“We can run out together? Maybe we’ll be less wet if I cover you and you cover me?” 

Mina nodded; holding her hands above his head, Sero smiled and did the same, the two rushing out into the cold rain, Kirishima and Kaminari the only ones left now. The redhead held his foot to the door as he ripped his hoodie off himself, holding it out to him. 

“Wouldn’t want you to get drenched in the rain, man,” he held a hand to his cheek, his other still held out with the hoodie. 

“What about you?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Kirishima beamed, his sharp teeth shining. “Besides it’s better if you’re dry.” 

Kaminari looked down at the clothing; slowly he pulled it over his head, it being two sizes bigger than he usually wore. The electric boy felt warm at the remembrance that this was Kirishima’s hoodie. 

“Thanks,” he whispered. Kirishima lifted his hood over his head, Kaminari peeking up at him. “I mean it.” 

Kirishima nodded quickly, stepping out into the wet, cold and unforgiving rain, holding his hand out.

“It’s slippery out here, I wouldn't want you to fall.” 

Kaminari held his hand out hesitantly, grabbing his and walking out into the open non neon colored air. Kirishima’s hair stayed up despite the rain throwing down upon them hard enough to be hail. 

“Bakugou really is going to give us an earful if we don’t hurry, so just hold onto my hand. If you slip, I’ll catch you,” Kirishima assured, squeezing his hand. “And if I fall, you can drag me the rest of the way.” 

“I’ll do that,” he teased.

Running beside Kirishima, Kaminari couldn’t help but sneak a glance. His best friend looked back occasionally as well, his face lighting up like the red lights that had lit up the arcade, Kaminari’s face warming in unison, his hope roaring in his chest. 

Entering into the warmth of the restaurant the two boys shook off the water from their clothes. Bakugou, Mina and Sero at the door waved them in. Well, Mina and Sero waved. Bakugou was yelling at a lady.

Nothing out of the ordinary. 

The angered blonde waved them over, walking them to the table himself, the girl he’d been yelling at, slightly quaking. Kaminari hurried over to Bakugou’s side, not wanting the woman to look at him. 

“What did you tell her?” he whisper-hissed. 

“Nothing, told her you two were coming and she asked if I was sure,” Bakugou snarled, sliding into the booth, Kaminari following. “Like the fuck I’m sure, bitch ass-” 

Kaminari cleared his throat, nodding,.

“YEP, you were right Kacchan, now please- can we eat?” 

Bakugou grunted. Kirishima slid down beside him, Sero and Mina sitting across from them. The two conversed, Bakugou quiet as he looked at his phone. 

“So,” Kirishima whispered, grinning, “We didn’t slip.”

“Indeed we did not,” Kaminari winked. Kirishima’s cherry red blush spread along his face. “Though I ought to give you your hoodie back.” 

“Keep it, it looks nice on you.” 

Before Kaminari could respond, the waitress arrived, beautiful with big hazel eyes, brown hair and freckles on her nose.

“Hello! What would you all like to start off with?” 

“Fanta,” Sero quipped, “Uh- Orange.”

“Water! And Lemonade- you know what, skip the water, I think Lemonade only,” Mina peeped, pointing to Kirishima, “He’s going to say water but he wants a Dr Pepper, Kaminari, the cute blonde, wants a lemonade and the angrier but still cute blonde wants Strawberry Fanta.” 

No one objected; the pink haired girl knew exactly what she was talking about. The waitress jotted down their drinks, walking off without a peep, everyone quiet. 

“What? Was I wrong?” Mina giggled.

“You were spot on, how did you do that?” Kaminari inquired, his eyebrows up in interest.

“I’ve been to a diner with all of you idiots before, you always order the same thing to drink, and I hear if you like it or not,” she responded in a know it all tone. 

Kirishima chuckled at his side, Bakugou grunting, though not speaking of the name calling, looking back at his phone. The waitress came back with their drinks; Kaminari ordering a spicy dish he’d seen Bakugou eat with no problem the last time they’d come, Kirishima ordering a rack of ribs. Mina and Sero got cheesy ramen, Bakugou deciding to get a dish they called the ‘Jalapeno Death Plate’, the choice very Bakugou like. 

Digging into his spicy dish, Kaminari was very grateful for the cold lemonade as he poured it down his throat, washing down most of the hot hellfire on his tongue. Kirishima had basically  _ inhaled  _ his ribs, the redhead having barbecue at the corner of his lips, Kaminari wiping at it.

“Ah, thanks man,” Kirishima smiled; rubbing the side of his neck. 

Kaminari nodded; turning away as he slapped his hands to his cheeks, the familiar warmth in his face hiding under his palms. 

Bakugou paid for the meals, the five leaving quickly. Kirishima dragged Bakugou past the woman he’d fought at the front desk, Kaminari helping him by pushing. 

The cold rain had stopped. Everyone walked out into the outdoors with relief, happily making it somewhat dry to the dormitories. The walk however had gotten the honey blonde thinking.. 

Did Kirishima even like him? 

His dijon mustard colored eyes searched Kirishima’s face, the redhead smiling with their friends, talking about combo moves. He smiled like that with him, sure, but he did that with everyone. Kaminari wasn’t anything special. 

He sighed, closing his eyes and facing the facts. Kaminari was only Kirishima’s friend, that’s all he’d ever be. 

Slumping with realization; Kaminari stared at the ground, bumping into something hard. 

“Ah,” he held his head, looking up to see what he’d hit, seeing Kirishima was facing him, his forehead having collided with a nearby wall, “Mm..” 

“Are you okay?” Kirishima rushed to his side, scanning his face up and down, Kaminari bobbed his head, his crush’s thumb grazing his cheek slowly as he did so, the boy unsure how to react, “You don’t seem to have any major injuries..” 

“Why are you doing this?” Kaminari cried, his voice wobbly as he felt his eyes well with tears, “Treating me so nicely like this, you’re making this hard for me.” 

“What am I making hard for you? Are you okay? I can help!”

“You’re giving me mixed signals, caring for me alone like this but then acting as if nothing happened, i-it’s so frustrating!” Kaminari exclaimed, finally pulling away, “Just tell me I’m only your friend, tell me you don’t want me, do it so I can stop having hope that you-”

A tear trickled down Kirishima’s cheek, Kaminari shutting up, his eyes wide as he watched his person of interest wipe his eye, a dry laugh leaving his lips. 

“Why would I lie to you?”    
  
“Lie?” Kaminari repeated, rubbing his arm, “What are you talking about?” 

“Say that I don’t want you? That you’re only a friend to me?” Kirishima let out another laugh; soft, a small smile on his lips, “That’s.. That’s a lie, man.” 

“Kiri,” he blurted out quietly, Kirishima’s eyes on him now, “What about Mina-”

“Mina? We’re just friends, I’m not into her,” the redhead sighed, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, “Not like I’m into you.” 

“You,” Kaminari bit into his inner cheek, “You mean that?” 

“I do.”

Clouds bellowed overhead. The sky snapping into lightning, rain pouring down from above them. Kaminari found himself chuckling as the boy who’d just confessed pulled the hood over his head, making sure the honey blonde’s hair was dry. He still continued to laugh; Kirishima joining in, his laughter bubbly and sweet, a hint of roughness mixed between. 

The cold water splashed onto Kirishima’s face; Kaminari’s hands reached out, trying to wipe it off, more and more rain coming down on them. 

“We should just go inside,” Kaminari suggested, pulling his hands away, Kirishima humming, “What? I think it’s a good idea.”    


“Well,” Kirishima glanced down at his chin, back to his eyes before staring at the wall next to them. “I was kinda going to ask you something.” 

“Oh?” 

Kaminari straightened up, blinking quickly as he looked at his crush fumbled with his words, unsure what he was going to ask. The red hair eventually drooped under the rain, the gel not sticking the hair up anymore, Kirishima pacing as he mumbled to himself. 

“I was thinking- we could,” Kirishima moved some of the wet red hair out of his eyeline. “-We could go on a date, maybe, just with each other- if you want.” 

The honey blonde tilted his head, confused if he’d heard him right, smiling as he realized he most definitely had heard it. 

“I mean if you don’t I’ll just-”    


“I do, I do!” Kaminari interrupted. Kirishima was unable to hide the big smile that rose in his cheeks and on his lips. 

“Really?”    


“Of course,” Kaminari perked up. 

“I’m so happy, I could just kiss you!”   
  
Kirishima slapped his hand over his lips. blushed a definite bright pink, his bottom lip tucking into his mouth as he looked at him. 

“I mean-” 

Kaminari moved forward swiftly, placing a kiss on the redhead’s cheek, his hood falling back, rain drenching his hair and face, his eyes closed. 

“Can we go in now?” Kaminari teased as he pulled away. Kirishima nodded up and down, intertwining their fingers before he gently but still quickly pulled the electric boy inside, the dormitory doors slamming shut, thunder echoing behind them. 

Their classmates in the common room peeked over; smiling in knowing, Kaminari’s hand still held in Kirishima’s. 

“Ah,” he moved to pull his hand away out of embarrassment; Kirishima squeezed it. 

“I’m taking Kaminari on a date tomorrow,” Kirishima stopped, taking a second to kiss Kaminari’s drenched hand. “So, yeah, he’s taken.”

Kaminari snickered as Mina cheered, 

“Yeah, I’m taken,” he quipped, smiling at him. 

Because who wouldn’t want to date Kirishima Eijirou? 

(So so- did you like it? :> ) 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta for this fic for this because I can’t grammar for anything o.o


End file.
